Parricide
Parricide is hard to describe. He has the aura of a mystical entity, the appearance of a plague doctor from the times of the Black Death, and the overall feel of a bogeyman. But Parricide is somehow worse then the monsters that hide under dragonet's beds at night. Much worse. Personality Parricide is extremely unstable, crazy and best resembles a mythological beast. And yet he's charismatic, friendly and joyous at the same time. Parricide is undoubtly closer to a monster, personality and appearance wise. There's no doubt. However, there is a part of him that still remembers something. A part of his life before he wore the plague doctor garbs. A part of him before he turned into the "thing" he is today. A part of him a dragon, or scavenger, must never forget. Parricide is still a dragon, a living, breathing dragon with emotions and all. Yes, he does kill other dragons. In fact, he could be finished murdering some unlucky dragon, and in a couple of minutes Parricide could be looking for a friend. But he is not bipolar, and he doe not have mutliple personality disorder. Parricide does acknowledge that he murders and visciously attack other dragons. And he does not mind this at all. Perhaps it's the fact that he barely acknowledges that part of him anymore. Sure, he is charismatic and loves to make friends. Parricide likes to look at himself as a monster, a beast that ravages everything thing in his path. A hell forbidden entity that hunts poor souls who get lost in the woods and night. And everyday, he is getting closer to becoming that. A beast without feelings. Without remorse. A lonley monster. Description Parricide bears the clothing of the Great Plague doctors. A leather bird mask that covers his entire face, a pitch black wide brim hat, leather gloves and dark garbs that shield his body. Anybody would think Parricide is crazy. But perhaps not in the way he really is. They would probably think he's one of those bums who hang out by cave signs, screaming the world's about to end or something like that. Parricide has a certain aura to him. A dark one, certainly. One that spells doom on everything living thing near it. But an interesting one indeed. WiP. Biography Journal entry 1: December, 3, ???? I have the most interesting information for share with the world today. Today, I met an animus! And not one like the ones that the scrolls tell of. No, not at all. For this animus was not psychosis ridden. She was perfectly sane. I met her while venturing' the icy water caves of the border of the IceWing kingdom. She was certainly a beautiful young lady. Of course, being the polite dragon I am, I asked the animus if she had gotten lost inside the caverns. Her voice reminded me of the soft sound of bells chiming and water dropping. It was like gold to the ears. She answered back softly, saying she had gotten lost and had been here for days. So I took her talon, and guided her out. The animus certainly wasn't very talkative, but to be honest, I didn't really notice. She thanked me and went out on her way, possibly back home. However, I did notice something strange, right before she left, I could see her smiling out of the corner of my eye. And not a friendly looking smile. I'm pretty sure it was just my imagination, though. Journal entry 2 December, 14, ???? It has been a while since I've met that animus, and I've been noticing things out of the corner of my eye. Birds, ravens to be exact. Flying in the icy cold winds, clawing their way through snow and cawing at dead seal corpses. But, I have never seen ravens in the Ice kingdom before. Perhaps a local biologist has moved into my village, I'm not certain. However, I'm not really that worried, since I don't believe such a nice animus could have cursed me...or anything. I'm certain. Journal entry 3: January, 1, ????: I'm terrified. I'm scared. I know something is stalking me. I saw him today. He was dressed in dark robes, bearing a bird-like mask on his head and a wide brim hat. He was standing right in the entrance of my cave. Just watching. His chest wasn't moving, he wasn't coming towards me. Just watching. I pray tonight that the queen watched over me, I don't think I might survive another night. Please. I don't want to die. Help. Journal entry 4: HELPME ohmoonsohmoonHESHEREHESHERE PLEASE HELPME I DONT WANT TO DIE please anybody someone help SOMEBODY HEL-'' ''(The writing stops suddenly, as if the writer was taken before he could write out the last of pleas) Trivia WiP Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Content (MacabreDragons) Category:Characters